One of us
by Tsukari-chan
Summary: Elrym traverse seule les dangers du Nouveau Monde, voyageant d'île en île dans l'espoir d'accomplir son rêve, jusqu'au jour où sa route croise celle d'une bande de pirates déjantés ayant une fâcheuse tendance à plonger dans les ennuis tête la première. Cette rencontre va changer sa vie et lui donner un nouveau but.


**De retour avec une nouvelle fic centrée sur les Straw Hat qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.  
 **Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais aller avec elle, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^**  
Rassurez-vous, je n'arrête pas the Queen of Heart pour autant, j'ai juste besoin de faire une petite pause. Un nouveau chapitre finira par arriver. Quand? je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite.**

 **One Piece ne m'appartenant pas, je ne fais qu'en emprunter les personnages et le monde à Maître Oda, même si je suis loin de son génie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
**

 **Elrym**

Le navire toucha le quai avec un léger choc qui ne parvint pas à déséquilibrer les quatre marins qui tenaient les amarres prêts à les lancer à leurs homologues du port pour arrimer le navire. Avec des cris, l'équipage se mit aussitôt en branle, installant les passerelles et commençant la longue tâche qui consistait à décharger la marchandise: des fruits et des légumes pour ravitailler le marché local. Tandis que les hommes allaient et venaient, s'affairant, criant, s'interpellant et parfois même riant, une jeune femme se glissa avec agilité entre les caisse et les sacs qu'ils portaient sur leurs épaules, se dirigeant, comme eux, vers l'une des passerelles. Un énorme sac sur l'épaule et un large carton à dessin sous le bras, la jeune femme avançait à pas légers, esquivant les matelots à la tâche, se courbant pour passer sous leur chargement ou sous les cordages pendant des mâts.

Alors qu'elle abordait la passerelle, elle vit deux hommes occupés à surveiller le dur labeur de l'équipage. L'un portait un étrange tricorne cabossé et comptait caisses et sacs quittant le navire pour en consigner le nombre sur l'énorme registre ouvert autour de lui. L'autre, les mains dans les poches, se contentait de regarder, encourageant parfois les hommes de la voix. Le capitaine de ce navire et son second, en plein travail. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, pourtant, dès qu'il la vit passer, le capitaine lui fit un signe de la main.

– Tu nous quittes réellement, finalement? Demanda-t-il.

– Eh oui, capitaine, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Toute les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
Ca fit rire l'homme.

– Tu vas nous manquer, assura-t-il.

– Merci pour le voyage, répondit-elle en ignorant sa remarque.  
Les adieux n'étaient pas son fort, et même si elle n'avait voyagé avec eux que quelques semaines, elle avait peine à les abandonner. Mais elle le devait, elle voulait continuer sa route vers la prochaine île, tandis qu'eux allaient rebrousser chemin et repartir vers leur point de départ avec un nouveau chargement.

– Ce fut un honneur de voyager avec vous, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant.  
Le capitaine eut un vague geste de la main destiné à cacher sa gêne.

– Merci à toi, demoiselle, sans toi on ne serait pas allé bien loin.

– Essayez de trouver un vrai médecin avant de repartir, conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Le rire franc du capitaine lui répondit. Elle le salua une dernière fois puis se glissa entre deux porteurs et dévala la passerelle pour sauter sur le quai. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, plusieurs membres de l'équipage lui crièrent leurs adieux et lui adressèrent des signes de la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quittait le port et rejoignait la ville.

L'île sur laquelle le navire qu'elle venait de quitter l'avait amenée n'était pas très importante, un port, une ville, la campagne autour et rien de plus. Elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir retenu le nom. Peut-être était-ce Aurora, peut-être Aloha, elle n'avait pas fait assez attention. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y rester très longtemps, quelques jours tout au plus, le temps de trouver un autre navire qui l'emmènerait plus loin dans le Nouveau Monde. Elle voyageait ainsi depuis deux ans, depuis que son équipage d'attache l'avait abandonnée sans se retourner. Ils l'avaient laissée sur une petite île comme celle-ci et étaient partis pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Probablement que le capitaine ne la voyait que comme un boulet en fin de compte. Dire qu'elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour cet homme glacial. Quelle perte de temps! Enfin, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance à présent. Il pouvaient continuer à jouer les pirates si ça les amusaient, elle, elle avait un rêve à réaliser. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière chose qu'il lui restait, la seule lueur d'espoir à laquelle s'accrocher. C'est pour ça qu'elle voyageait d'île en île, à la recherche de navires marchands pour l'emporter avec eux.

Elle savait parfaitement que cet océan était dangereux, qu'une femme seule y était une proie facile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle était sans défense. Ses quelques mois de navigation avec les pirates lui avaient permis d'apprendre à se défendre. Et le griffon qui sommeillait en elle ne demandait qu'à ressurgir à la moindre provocation pour se baigner dans le sang de ses adversaires. Et puis, en fait, elle se fichait de mourir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose à perdre. Plus maintenant.

La ville était proprette à défaut d'être vraiment charmante. Des bâtiments bas, pas plus de deux ou trois étages, aux toits terrasses visiblement couverts de fleurs et autre plantes d'agrément, aux façades d'un blanc immaculé et aux portes et fenêtres bleu marine, des rues pavées de grè bleu ciel, des bacs débordants de fleurs, et des groupes d'hommes et de femmes discutant devant les portes ouvertes des maisons, voilà ce qu'elle découvrit. C'était pittoresque et avait un arrière goût de tranquillité. Elle songea qu'elle serait peut-être bien dans cette petite ville, le temps de son séjour. Au moins, la population locale n'avait pas l'air stressée, loin de là.

– Bonjour, annonça-t-elle en abordant un groupe de femme qui discutaient autour d'une fontaine. Pardonnez-moi, je viens d'arriver et je cherche une auberge pour quelque jours. Pouvez-vous m'en indiquer une.  
Les femmes échangèrent des regards.

– Vous êtes pirate? Demanda l'une d'elle.  
La question prit Elrym au dépourvu.

– Bien sûre que non, répondit-elle sans cacher sa surprise. Je viens d'arriver à bord du Passeur d'aurore, je suis une voyageuse. Rien de plus.  
Nouvelle concertation muette des femmes puis l'une soupira avant de révéler:

– Pardonnez-nous si nous vous avons blessée. C'est qu'un navire pirate a accosté l'île par la plage nord, il y a deux jours. Ils ont l'air de se tenir tranquille mais nous ne sommes pas rassurés pour autant. Vous comprenez?

– Très bien, oui. J'espère ne pas avoir à faire à eux.

– Tout comme nous, soupira une autre femme.  
Elle retira une cruche ronde en terre cuite de sous le tuyau de la fontaine et la plaça sur sa tête. Elrym remarqua que toutes les femmes potaient des cruches similaires. Elles étaient probablement de corvée d'eau.

– Malheureusement, les auberges ici ne sont pas très reluisantes, repris la première femme qui avait parlé. Elle font souvent office de taverne et les marins de passages s'y soûlent autant qu'il peuvent. Mais vous pouvez essayer le Tonneau de chêne. C'est propre et le propriétaire est assez aimable pour rendre l'endroit plus accueillant, bien que ça reste bruyant et, pour tout dire, assez mal fréquenté après une certaine heure. A la tombée de la nuit, enfermez vous bien dans votre chambre et n'en sortez plus, c'est un conseil.  
Elrym hocha la tête, se gardant bien de révéler qu'elle avait déjà fréquenté des bar à marins où la bière et le sang coulaient à flot.

– Ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, continua la femme. Descendez cette rue jusqu'à une petite place ronde, là prenez la rue qui descend vers le port et tournez à droite à la troisième intersection, vous serez juste devant. Dîtes au propriétaire que c'est Magda qui vous envoie, il prendra soin de vous.  
Disant ça, elle souleva sa cruche et s'éloigna en lui souhaitant un bon séjour. Elrym la remercia, salua les autres jeunes femmes et se mit en chemin.

Elle trouva la place ronde sans difficulté et regarda un instant un groupe d'hommes qui, debout sous un arbre noueux, un olivier identifia-t-elle, semblaient s'adonner à un jeu étrange à l'aide de boules en métal. Bien qu'Elrym n'ait jamais assisté à tel jeu ailleurs, il semblait que c'était de première importance pour les locaux, vu les commentaires et les discussions que chaque lancé de boule suscitait. Elle resta à les observer un instant avant d'aviser un muret de pierres brunes à l'ombre de l'arbre. Elle s'y assit, tira un carnet de croquis de son sac et, rapidement, en quelques coups de fusain, croqua la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Un homme qui assistait à la partie depuis le même muret, jeta un coup d'œil curieux par dessus son épaule mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Quand la jeune femme fut satisfaite de son croquis, elle referma le carnet, le lia à l'aide d'un élastique et le fourra à nouveau dans son sac avant de remettre le fusain dans sa boite. Elle rinça rapidement ses mains à la fontaine qui coulait sous l'olivier et repris sa route en lançant un dernier regard aux joueurs de boules.

Le Tonneau de chêne était un établissement assez vaste pour accueillir les marins qui débarquaient en ville et les voyageurs de passage comme elle. D'après ce qu'elle put voir par les fenêtres ouvertes, a cette heure de l'après midi, la salle était quasiment déserte. Un délicieux fumet de volaille rôtie lui parvenait de la large cheminée dans laquelle flambait un feu d'enfer, au fond de la salle. Deux tables avait été rapprochées l'une de l'autre et accueillait un petit groupe de jeune gens qui riaient et parlaient bruyamment autour de larges chopes de bière. Trois autre tables étaient occupées, l'une par quatre hommes qui jouaient aux cartes, une autre par un coupe d'amoureux et la troisième par deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient tout en tricotant. Rien à voir avec la faune à laquelle la jeune femme s'attendait. Rassurée, Elrym longea la façade et entra par la large porte en forme d'arche largement ouverte sur la rue.

Il fallut une seconde aux yeux d'Elrym pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la salle après le billant soleil qui luisait au dehors. Une seconde de trop. Alors qu'elle passait le seuil, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous son pied et riper sur le bord de la marche séparant l'intérieur de l'auberge de la chaussé. Perdant l'équilibre, elle lâcha son carton à dessin dans une instinctive mais vaine tentative pour se rattraper. Avec un cri de surprise, elle se sentit partir vers l'avant.

PAF!

Son visage s'écrasa contre quelque chose de chaud et dur, mais toutefois moins qu'aurait dû l'être le sol. Une odeur rappelant l'air du large et le sable chaud l'assaillit tandis que quelque chose la saisissait par la taille. Il fallut une seconde à le jeune femme pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Détachant son visage de la chemise dans laquelle il était enfoui, elle leva la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'avait, fortuitement, rattrapé. Grand, blond, le visage marqué de cicatrices, il semblait au moins aussi surpris qu'elle. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, de honte et de gêne mêlées et s'écarta rapidement.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant.

– Y'a pas de mal, répondit-il après un instant.  
Ils échangèrent un regard, les yeux d'or de la jeune femme accrochant ceux du blond face à elle, quand une voix moqueuse se fit entendre.

– Hey, tu joues au chevalier servant maintenant, c'est nouveau!  
Il fallut un instant avant qu'Elrym ne comprenne que c'était l'un des membres de la tablée la plus bruyante qui avait parlé, s'adressant à son sauveur.

– Ta gueule, grogna celui-ci en lançant un regard noir a un type aux cheveux verts, ce qui fit rire ses compagnons.  
Il passa à coté d'elle et quitta l'auberge sans un regard en arrière.

Elrym poussa un soupir, agacée de s'être ridiculisée dès son arrivée, et entreprit de rassembler ses dessins, qui s'étaient répandus au sol afin de les remettre dans le carton, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Ignorant les rires des convives dans la salle, elle actionna la clochette qui servait à appeler la personne chargée de louer les chambres. Il ne se fit pas attendre et arriva de l'arrière de la salle en s'essuyant les mains sur un long tablier blanc.

– Bienvenue au Tonneau de chêne, annonça-t-il, que puis-je faire pour vous?

– Bonjour, salua Elrym. J'aimerai une chambre pour quelques jours. Une femme nommée Magda m'a recommandée votre établissement.

– Ah, cette bonne vieille Magda, fit l'homme avec un sourire. Elle sait ce qui est le mieux.  
Ca le fit rire.

– Si c'est Magda qui vous envoie je vais vous donner ma meilleure chambre.  
Il plaça une clé devant elle.

– Tenez, chambre onze, troisième étage, au bout du couloir, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer.  
Elrym le remercia et prit la clé avant de se diriger vers l'escalier situé a l'extrémité gauche de la salle. Elle grimpa au premier, faisant craquer les vieilles marches fatiguées sous son poids et longea le couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte. Celle-ci portait en effet le numéro onze. Elrym déverrouilla la porte et entra dans ce qui allait être son chez-elle pour les prochains jours.

La chambre était assez spacieuse et occupait visiblement un coin du bâtiment. Les fenêtres ne comportaient pas de rideau mais des persiennes fermées permettaient de garder une relative fraîcheur. Dans la semi pénombre, Elrym posa son sac sur une petite table ronde et laissa le carton à dessin contre le mur avant de s'asseoir sur le lit avec un profond soupir. Seule à nouveau! Elle avait l'habitude à présent. Les gens ne faisaient que passer dans sa vie, sans jamais s'attarder. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Sans attache rien ne l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant, de continuer sa route et de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais … quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que la solitude lui pesait comme un fardeau. Elle s'en rendait bien compte lorsqu'elle passait du temps sur un navire, quand elle voyait les relations d'amitié qui liaient les membres de l'équipage. Elle essayait de l'ignorer mais elle savait qu'elle en était jalouse. Elle ne se sentait jamais à sa place, comme si elle n'avait sa place nulle part.

Sa place? Elle avait cru l'avoir trouvé, à un moment. Ça lui semblait si loin à présent, comme dans une autre vie. Mais elle avait été trahie, abandonnée. Elle aurait tout fait pour cet homme, elle se serait jetée au mufle de la mort elle-même pour lui. Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour elle, puisqu'il l'avait laissée derrière lui sans se retourner, pour continuer sa route tranquillement. La colère l'avait dévorée au point qu'elle avait failli se lancer à sa poursuite pour se venger. Et puis, elle avait fini par renoncer et elle était restée sur cette île, seule, proposant son aide aux habitants en échange de nourriture et d'un toit. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de se remettre suffisamment pour reprendre sa route. Elle ne s'était jointe à personne depuis lors.

Soupirant, Elrym se leva pour aller ouvrir les persiennes de l'une des fenêtre. La vue qui se révéla à elle était saisissante: la large baie dans laquelle le port se blottissait s'étalait non loin, presque à portée de la main. Elle pouvait voir le Passeur d'Aurore ancré le long d'un quai. Il semblait que le déchargement était terminé, les marins devait probablement avoir reçu la permission de passer la journée à terre. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait les croiser.

Tandis qu'elle observait le paysage en se demandant si ça rendrait bien sur un dessin, son regard tomba sur un point coloré, le long de l'une des plage à bonne distance de la ville. Intriguée, Elrym quitta son poste d'observation et alla fouiller dans son sac pour en tirer une longue-vue de poche qu'elle déplia tout en revenant vers la fenêtre. Elle balaya la cote un instant avant de retrouver le point coloré. Celui-ci s'avérait être un navire d'une sorte qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Brillamment coloré, il semblait que des arbres poussaient sur le pont, le gaillard arrière et le nid de pie ressemblaient d'avantage à des soucoupes qu'à autre chose, sa figure de proue ressemblait à un tête de lion … ou a une fleur de tournesol, elle n'aurait su dire mais ce qui attira réellement l'attention de la jeune femme furent les deux drapeaux noirs qui claquaient fièrement au vent au somment des deux mâts. Le bateau pirate dont les femmes de la fontaine lui avait parlé, sans aucun doute. Elrym replia sa longue-vue en soufflant une mèche de ses cheveux loin de son visage.

Elle détestait les pirates!

* * *

 **NOTE: Le(la) premier(e) à trouver la petite référence littéraire cachée dans ce chapitre aura le droit de poser une question de son choix sur la fic.  
Bonne chance. ^^**


End file.
